


A Young Man Living in Montague Street

by rycbar_910



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: “When I first came up to London I had rooms in Montague Street, just round the corner from the British Museum." --The Musgrave Ritual





	1. Chapter 1

查林杰先生住在蒙塔格街的一间寄宿公寓，他是名作家，您能想象到的那种租住在小小的单人间里、大部分日子靠干面包和白水过活的穷作家。蒙塔格街坐落在大英博物馆附近（那座充满着知识的建筑向每一个好学的人敞开大门，不论他是贫穷还是富有），从博物馆的大门出来后向左走，再在第一个路口处左拐就是了。

他有一位邻居，叫歇洛克 福尔摩斯，是个身形高挑、清瘦却体魄强健的年轻人。那青年在这公寓里住了好几年，查林杰先生刚搬来的时候他已经在那儿了，看起来愉快且友好，望着他手中提着的两箱子书稿询问他是否需要帮助。如先前所说，这位福尔摩斯先生外表很瘦，查林杰本以为那些书本与纸张会把他累得够呛，他却轻而易举地把箱子搬上了楼梯，似乎没费半点力气似的。查林杰的房间在顶层，上去的时候老旧的台阶在脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。他对福尔摩斯道了谢——那年轻人贴心地把他的提箱放在了他的房门边上，尽管他不记得自己告诉过对方他要住的是哪间房，这栋楼里除了这一间屋子，当时还有不少于三间正等待出租。

福尔摩斯有时候是个健谈的人。说有时候，是因为当查林杰路过他门口的时候，他时常会叫住对方，手舞足蹈地展示他新做的实验，尽管查林杰这个同文字打交道的人并不怎么懂那些试剂和反应，他也会耐心地听着，毕竟一个作家的灵感来源于生活的每一角；而偶尔的，福尔摩斯会有将近一个礼拜的时间不见踪影，查林杰询问房东，得知他并没有出门远行，只是把自己关在房间里不知在搞些什么名堂。

有一天他在罗素广场散步时，看到福尔摩斯正在长椅上坐着，眼睛盯着路过的行人看。

“你在做些什么？”查林杰问道。

福尔摩斯见到他，温和地微笑了一下：“我在观察。”

“观察这些人？”

“没错。”

查林杰起先以为对方是个偷鸡摸狗、靠顺走别人钱包为生的人，盯着过路人的口袋等待下手的时机。毕竟他从没见过福尔摩斯从事什么正经职业，年轻人时不时的会有访客登门，他偶尔也会出去一段时间，但那都没有规律——没有一个正经的工作者会过这样的生活，除非他是个作家或者艺术家，噢，那才不算正经呢！至少他们这种级别的不算。

“你观察出了什么？”查林杰在长椅的另一边坐下，他这时候有点觉得福尔摩斯也是位作家什么的，正在这个人来人往的地方寻找灵感。

“没有什么特别的，”福尔摩斯说道，“那棵树下的退役海员正犹豫要不要向他的心上人求婚，远处那个花坛前的两人——一名家庭教师和一位打字员——很明显经历了一个糟糕且慌乱的早晨，但是，噢，不用担心，仅仅是些家庭内部的纷争罢了。”

“你认识他们吗？所有这些人？”查林杰问，“或者在我来这里之前你刚同他们几个搭过话？”

“没有的事。”

真是一个充满想象力的年轻人，查林杰心想，也许他比我更适合当作家。树下站着的男人穿着便装，身上没有一处能透露他以前从事的职业；而对方刚刚谈到的这些原因和意图更仿佛是凭空编造出来的。

“对不起，我该走了，”过了一会儿，福尔摩斯站起身来说，“我希望您下午将要去听的那场讲座会很令人愉快。”

查林杰坐在椅子上愣了一会儿，等他回过神来的时候，他看到远处的橡树下，先前站在那里的男子从怀里掏出一枚戒指，而不知什么时候出现在男人面前的姑娘兴奋地叫了一声，扑进了对方怀里。


	2. Chapter 2

原来福尔摩斯先生是个演员，查林杰想。

那是一个星期六的下午，查林杰先生在咖啡厅遇到了他的一位大学同学。他正把里面填了奶油的牛角面包端到座位上，打算享受难得的奢侈时光——一个出版社刚刚付给了他十三英镑六先令的稿费来买他小说的版权，虽然价钱低得寒酸，但他并没有太多选择，况且这十多镑也够他交租金和填饱肚子的了——一个熟悉的声音在他背后响起：“乔治！没想到在这儿碰见你！”

忘了说，乔治是查林杰先生的名字。

查林杰回过头，看到一位风度翩翩、穿着长袖衬衣和黑色马甲以及一件优雅的长外套的绅士。他花了几秒钟把脑子里的面包和奶油挤出去，想起这是大学里那个智慧出众的数学系学生，曾经写过一篇轰动一时的论文——好像是关于二项式什么的，但他可记不太清了，他自己是读文学专业的。

“詹姆斯！”他招呼到，把旁边的椅子拉开示意对方坐下。

“你最近过得如何？”

“哈，还是老样子。你知道，写写小说，拿点稿酬什么的。你呢？怎么突然跑到伦敦来了？我记得你毕业后到某个大学教书去了。”

詹姆斯微笑起来：“是这样没错。我的一个学生邀请我来伦敦观看最近上演的《哈姆雷特》，他把票给了我，自己却临时来不了了，”他从口袋里拿出两张戏票，“正巧在这儿遇见你，不知你是否能赏个脸，陪我看出戏呢？”

“当然！反正我今天也没有什么事可做。”

他们坐着马车来到了莱西厄姆剧院（查林杰付的车费，被人请了戏票，至少要掏交通的钱才算是合乎情理），傍晚时分的伦敦被雾笼罩着，连街边的路灯都显得有些阴沉沉的，剧院门前已经停了好多辆两轮和四轮的马车。

查林杰和詹姆斯随着拥挤的人群走进了剧院，他们拥有一个视角绝佳的位置，大抵花费了那位学生不少钱。查林杰不太了解戏票的价格，他自己向来是舍不得花钱去看表演的。

那位丹麦王子出场的时候，查林杰先生有点不相信自己的眼睛：那位演员穿着黑色的戏服，脸上也画着妆，显得整个人十分苍白、忧虑，但千真万确，舞台的脚灯影照的是福尔摩斯的面孔！他完全没了平时温和而坚决的神情，整个人看起来忧郁、脆弱且痛苦，仿佛自己真的是那位内心饱受折磨的哈姆雷特一样。

“那是我的邻居，”演出结束之后，查林杰小声对詹姆斯说道，“我以前从不知道他竟是个演员。”

“他很有才华。”詹姆斯评价道。

而转天中午在楼道里碰面的时候，福尔摩斯听到他的想法，哈哈大笑了起来：“不不，我可不是什么专业的演员——昨晚杰里米病了没能出演，我便去顶替他了。我兼职做替补演员，由于兴趣，也因为我们该交这个月的房租了。”

他从来不说自己真正是做什么的，查林杰想。他回到房间，突然有了灵感，写起了一篇关于替补演员的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的詹姆斯就是亲爱的教授

**Author's Note:**

> 之前说想看柴米油盐的福，于是弄了这个很迷的蒙塔格街日常（？）结果写出来依然很不柴米油盐  
> 其实查林杰先生原来就叫某某先生，但写起来太不顺手了，于是就偷了道尔的查林杰教授的名字  
> 写着玩 没cp 没具体情节


End file.
